Of Course it's Her
by StacieK09
Summary: Amy just transferred colleges to pursue her real dream, along side her best friend Liam Booker. Her first day she literally runs into the girl of her dreams, which also happens to be the same girl Liam is currently after.
1. Chapter 1

Walking around the campus here was nothing compared to Texas A&M. Kansas State was smaller in size, but offered a lot more academic wise, not to mention, their football team wasn't that bad either. Last semester, I had a sudden change of heart with my major. I originally Majored in Economics, not by choice, but more persuasion. My parents are both Economic Consultants, and being their daughter, they believed I should follow the same path. Don't get me wrong the job itself, and the pay are both really good. I just have a calling for something more adventurous. Something I truly believe will make me happy. Music, and not just anything music. Producing music is my dream.

Growing up I dabbled here and there with different instruments, but what really caught my attention the most was the soundboard my buddy Liam Booker bought, wanting to be an aspiring DJ one day, and man did we have a blast with it. I loved the different effects, and motions YOU, yourself can alter. Producing something that spoke about you. All your feelings poured into one mix.

After making it a whole semester through Intro to Economics, and a very long talk with Liam. I decided to make the transfer to KSU to pursue my musical talents and wants. It helped that Liam was here as well. He's an Art Major, and a damn good artist at that. I think that's why we get along so well together; we both have that creative side. His being something physical, mine being musical, trance-inducing.

It's the first day of the second semester here, and luckily when transferring over, most of my credits came with me, so getting caught up wouldn't be an issue. I only have two classes today, and the first ones not until one, so I decided to explore the campus. The main grounds were beautiful, it's almost like walking through central park. I'm already picking out spots to lose myself in my music. I love producing outside the best. The sun beating down, entranced in my music, just watching the world go by. I truly believe it's then, when I produce my best stuff.

Anyway enough about me for now. I am exploring the campus yes, but I am also meeting up with Liam. He wants to give me the grand and official tour of the school. He didn't really give me specific spot to meet, so I'm going to assume he'll be over in the Music, Arts, and Performance hall. If I can find it that is. I really should have taken that map the RA was trying to hand me earlier.

Just then, rounding a corner, it's too late to pump my breaks as I plow into this poor woman. Taking both of us to the ground. "Shit, are you okay? I am so sorry, apparently my legs haven't learned how to walk yet." I terribly joke.

Her expression is one of both anger, and shock? Quickly softening she pulls a smile, entrapping my gaze. _Whoa, this girl is pretty._

"No worries, I mean to be honest I'm pretty sure that corner came out of nowhere for both of us. I should have been paying attention." She sweetly admits, breaking the silence. I absent mindedly nod, still staring. _Get your shit together, Raudenfeld!_

Clearing my throat, I begin untangling our limbs, extending my hand out, when I finally stand. She has soft white porcelain skin, with dark auburn hair, and the perfect shade of hazel brown eyes I have ever seen.

"Thank You. I'm Karma." She reveals, taking my hand.

"Amy. I'm new here. It's nice to meet you Karma, though I must admit I don't make a habit of meeting new people on the ground." _God, that's awful Amy, you can do better than that!_ "Wow, and I'm really not this terrible at small talk either." I admit, shaking my head.

I receive an intoxicating laugh from her."It's cute." She assures me. What is it about this girl? This feeling is new. Overwhelming almost.

"I'm Amy," I say again.

 _Amy, Amy... Go sit in the corner right now and think about what you just said._

"Did you happen to hit your head on the way down?" Karma teased, checking my head for bumps.

Realization hit me just then. I have never in my life been so embarrassed. I needed to get away, fast. "I think I should go, before I make this anymore torturous for you." I reply, shutting my eyes. Mentally face palming myself hard.

"I think the only one being tortured here, is you." She says, digging through her bag as she pulls out a pen. "If you ever feel up to it, I could give you a tour. I know how it is being new, this school can be quite the maze." Taking my forearm, she writes ten digits out. "or perhaps a lesson in communication skills? I minor in English." She teases, giving a wink.

"I'll keep that in mind." I say, lightly running my thumb across the numbers, "unfortunately the tour position is already taken. However, a lesson on 'What not to do around a pretty girl' would be nice. Perhaps over dinner? As a thank you of course." The smile I receive is breath taking. Not that she has any other kind.

"Okay, I think I can manage to up your game around women." She replies. Damn, I just got here and this place is already turning out to be better.

Ruining the moment, my phone starts blaring 'Panda' by Desiigner. "and that would be my tour guide." I groan. _You have awful timing, Booker._

"then that would be my que to go. Try to refrain from 'running' into another mishap before our lesson." She playfully banters, before disappearing around the corner. _Oh man…_ I'm standing in the same position I was when she left, as if waiting for her to pop back around. "Amy?" a voice addresses. I spot Liam crossing the lawn.

Liam's your typical jock type. Clean-cut, six pack, whole nine yards. All the girls go gaga over him. Don't get me wrong, he's a very handsome guy, but he's far from my type. We have had sex a couple of times before, only when we both had way too much to drink, each time waking up regretting it. It's not that he's terrible in bed, that's not it at all, he's actually really gentle, and sweet. The reason we're not together is because we both happen to like the same thing. Women, in case you haven't caught on yet.

"You made it!" he states, pulling me into a big embrace.

"I did. I missed you so much buddy! How have you been?" I ask, stepping back to take him in, "You look good Booker, trying something new with your face?" I tease.

"I am, It's called smiling. You should try it sometime Raudenfeld, might pick up more girls that way." He finishes with a wink. I love how easy it is for us to fall back into this banter.

"Duly noted. So what's first on the list?" I ask, checking my watch. Only a half past eleven.

"I could imagine you are hungry, so we'll start the tour in the food court. They have a Krispy Crème here Amy." He professes very monotone. He knows I love donuts way too much, so him trying to act all nonchalant is not new to me. _Two can play this game._

"Eh, I'm over donuts." I simply say, producing a hopefully believable façade. It works! His facial expression is priceless.

"Who are you? And where the hell is my Ames?" He questions, peering into my eyes.

"Hi Liam" two voices chime, looking past his shoulder I see two beautiful women walking our way. One short and blonde, one brunette with red highlights. _Liam, you dog._

"Ladies." he affirms, flashing his signature smile. I can't help but roll my eyes at that. He's such a dork.

"Who's this?" the blonde asks, nodding my direction.

"Who, Amy? Just the most badass chick I know. Just transferred from Texas A&M." he opens, sending me a wink.

"New girl huh? How about I give you the grand tour?" the brunette insists.

"Whoa, whoa ladies. I haven't seen this girl in over a year. Can a man have a little time with his best friend?" Got to love him, I smile to myself.

"Liam, you really need to learn how to share." I bait. This right here is one of our many maneuvers when it comes to picking up women.

"Yeah Liam, sharing is caring. Don't you care about us lonely girls?" the blonde playfully whines. She's clearly interested in him, the brunette on the other hand hasn't taken her eyes off of me since learning my name.

"Of course I care about your loneliness Lauren, but this is Amy Raudenfeld were talking about here." He tries to justify.

"How about you? Are you in need of some company?" I nose around at the brunette.

"As a matter of fact, I do have this itch I've been needing scratched." She said brash. _Well I'll be, she is team kitten._

"She'll love nothing more than to fix the scratch, but another time, ladies. We must really be going." Liam insists, throwing his arm around me. _Liam Booker passing on a chance to get laid? Somethings up._

"Another time I guess. Before we go, what's your name?" I ask the brunette.

"Regan" she responds. _Regan. I like that._

"Liam, why are you holding out on me?" I tease nudging his arm.

"No holding back Ames, I've missed you. That's all."

"We have the rest of school to hang out, that wasn't you back there, buddy. Where is my Liam?" Joking at him, his face turns soft, concerned almost. _Okay, seriously. Where is my Liam Booker?_

"Amy, I have some news." He states. Nothing good ever follows a sentence like that. I nod for him to continue.

"Amy, I met someone. Someone amazing and wonderful.", he pauses checking my reaction before continuing, "Ames, you would love her. Not only is she beautiful, she's intelligent, and kind."

"Well I'll be, Liam Booker star struck. I have to say, I honestly never thought I would see the day, but I'm happy for you buddy. What's her name? When do I get to meet her?" I pry, only then wishing I hadn't.

 _Her name is Karma,_ ringing through my head. There's no way this is just coincidence.

"Amy?" Liam snaps, bringing me back, "You okay? Where did you go just then?"

"Nowhere, Sorry. Karma huh? Sounds hippie." I try to tease. _What are the freaking odds?!_

"Yeah, she's great Ames. You'll love her." He responds. I can only laugh at the irony of that.


	2. Chapter 2

I never saw this coming. Karma is far from Liam's type. Far from mine too if I'm being honest. I always tend to gravitate toward brunettes, as does he. But for both of us to be interested in the same redhead blows my mind.

I just finished the tour with Liam, which came to an end at my dorm room. I have just over an hour before my first class, so I decided to get settled in, and take a quick shower. When I transferred, the administration told me I would be rooming with myself, which is fine with me. I can get in more practice and recordings that way.

Most kids these days live off campus, including Liam. He and his friend Shane Harvey rent a small condo just down the road. "No rules, no curfews" he says. Its more expensive that way, but Liam's parents are loaded and take care of it for him. He offered to pay for my own place out by them, but I wanted to have the full college experience here, which he then countered with "You won't have the full experience, unless you throw a massive party every Friday night." Well that's really what Shane said.

I rest my forehead against the shower wall, collecting my thoughts, as the steaming water covers my body. _Karma_ I think, producing a smile.

 _Just because he's interested doesn't mean I can't test the waters right? I mean they aren't official. She may not even like him that way._ All these thoughts run through my head, as I stare at where she wrote her number. The water threatening to wash it away. _As much as I want to be around her, and get to know her, I can't do that to my best friend._

Bringing myself to reason, I begin washing away the numbers. "You owe me, Liam" I mumble to myself, before releasing a drawn out sigh.

My first class of the day is Chemistry1, which I am absolutely dreading. Throw algebra, and geometry my way any day. When it comes to chemistry, the only part I am good with, is not something they teach in text books, but more the chemistry between me and a beautiful girl. _Yeah, I just said that._

Walking into class, I make my way to the back of the room. I know cliché, but I like being able to see everyone. Call me paranoid, I don't care. Looking around, I notice there aren't many work tables. Maybe we won't be experimenting that much, fine with me. The teacher walks in quarter past one. He resembles Einstein quite a bit. Older gentleman, bleach white hair, probably has never seen a comb in his life. He doesn't waste anytime jumping straight into today's subject.

Finally, class is out. Not only did he pile a bunch of homework on us, he gave us 5 chapters to read out of the textbook. _You'll be okay, Amy._

Rushing out of the room, I nearly knock over another girl! Reagan this time. "Hey stranger, how was the tour?" she asks.

"Very informative, Liam showed me all the hook up spots, and where to get the best Chi Tea Latte."

"That's funny, I don't recall you guys coming into my room." She jokes. _This girl has absolutely no filter. I love it! I guess if I can't pursue Karma, a distraction wouldn't hurt._

"You know, I think we missed that part of the tour, care to finish me off?" I taunt, pun intended. Her eyes grow wide at that thought.

We barely make it into her room before our clothes are flying. God she's a great kisser, and her hands; what are they doing? She shoves me hard against the closet door, not hard enough to where it hurts, but hard enough to arouse me further down south, attacking my neck I know she's leaving a mark, but I could honestly careless right now. This feels good… SHE feels good.

I want her now. So before she can do anymore damage, I pick her up and carry her towards her bed. "No. No, not this one. That one. Over there." She gasps in between kisses _. Oh, that's her dorm mates bed._ I think, as I veer off the opposite direction. Only making it as far as their shared desk, because she's dragging her nails down my back, and man does it render me stupid for a second. I just about forget how to walk. She knows this because she's sexily laughing in my ear.

In one swift motion, I sweep all the belongings and debris off the desk, pushing her back, as I crawl my way on top of her. "Really? Right here?" she breathes.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't the one who decided to make it fucking impossible to walk. This was the closet spot at the time." I tease into her ear, earning a lustful groan.

 _I've got you right where I want you,_ I think to myself, as I press my lips to her neck. Rolling my hips into her center, covering my thigh with her slick heat in the process. "Fuck, Amy!" she hisses.

Jumping off the desk, I sit her up, pulling her close to the edge. Leaving her breathing heavily, and confused, as I make my way down.

My first stop is her collarbone, then her breasts, taking my time with both, sucking and biting at her nipples. I then run my tongue down her stomach till I'm right above her folds. Taking one last look at her, she's staring in anticipation. "Please" she whispers.

One quick lick across to tease, before I take her into my mouth. Sucking in her sweet juices, as she throws her head back. _God, I hope she's a screamer._

I relentlessly lap at her cunt, feeling her clit become swollen. Just as she's about to cum, she pushes my head back, leaving me stunned and opened mouth.

Before I can fully grasp what she is doing, she has me pinned to the floor, sliding her body against my center. _Fuck, this is amazing!_ I want to scream, but all I get out is a very husky moan.

Sliding her hand between us, she slowly starts thrusting. I didn't even realize how turn on I was until I was yelling her name, as we both came, hard.

Collapsing on top of me, we laid there recovering. _What a distraction indeed._ I think.

"Wow" I state, still trying to get my breathing under control. "That… was way better than Liam's tour."

She lets out an alluring laugh. "Yeah? Well there's still a lot more to show you." She finishes with a wink. _I could definitely get used to this._

It's a little past four, and were still laying in the same spot, just talking. Reagan is a very sweet girl, and she loves music just as much as I do. She's actually in a band. We talked about we're we grew up, and believe it or not, we're from the same town! Just went too different high schools.

"I should probably go. I have class in like 45 minutes." I reluctantly speak. I really didn't want to leave.

"Well you are welcome back anytime."

Searching for my clothing I spot a very familiar bag, sending chills down my spine. Taking a better look around the room I notice something, I really wish I hadn't.

 _Reagan is Karmas Dorm Mate?! Why is this happening to me?_


	3. Chapter 3

_This has got to be some cruel joke the universe is playing on me._ I think leaving Reagans dorm. "Enjoy yourself?" a voice announced. Glancing around I didn't see anyone, _Am I losing my shit?_

"Down here," the voice affirms, closing her text book to meet my eyes. _You have got to be fucking kidding me, this day could not possible get any worse._

"Oh, Amy." Karma states in a shocked tone. "I didn't realize you and Reagan knew each other."

Running my hand through my hair, I'm really having a hard time processing every moment since I've stepped foot on this campus. "Yeah, I uhh… We met earlier, and she was just helping me with an assignment for Chemistry." I finish, shutting my eyes, because I don't even find myself believable. "Have you been out here the whole time?" I question, meeting her eyes again. She just nods in confirmation. I want to scream so badly right now.

"I'm quite used to this though. I've learned better than to just barge in anymore, witnessing more than my fair share of naked woman. It's good to see that your game isn't all that bad." She pokes fun at. I can't help roll my eyes at that. "What?" she questions, extending her hand out. I take her hand pulling her up.

"Nothing. I should uhh… I should probably go. I have class in a little." I respond. I didn't really want to be here anymore. Truthfully I wanted this day to be over with. I've had enough excitement for one day.

"Please don't act to excited to see me." She spoke a bit bitter. I know I shouldn't be acting weird around her, as far as she knows I have no reason too. "I'm sorry Karma, I guess I'm just a little embarrassed. That's all."

"You have no reason to be embarrassed in front of me Amy, were friends. Friends don't judge one another." _Friends._ That's the only thing I received from that sentence. I give her a slight nod, as she takes my hand in hears again, giving it a light squeeze of reassurance.

Noticing my now bare forearm, she brings her other hand over to tap the area her number once was. "I didn't realize it would take you less that 24hrs to lose my number." She taunts.

"I showered when I got to my dorm, must have washed off." I try to sound believable. It worked. Though, she's pulling out a sharpie this time. Before she starts writing, I stop her. "Here," I start, removing her hand from mine, "Why don't you just put it in my phone? I would like a tattoo in the future, but no offense I don't think I want it being your number." I joke. Earning a cute laugh, followed by a smile.

"Don't go getting rid of this, this time." She responds, handing my phone back. She put _**Jealous Auburn**_ in the name field. _What is that supposed to mean?!_

"Right, I won't. I'll actually text you right now, so you'll have my number. Only thing I could do after that is ignore you, and I have this funny feeling that's going to be difficult." I reply with a wink.

"So, I'll see you around?" I ask, making my move to leave. She just nods.

Shortly after walking off, I receive a text. It's from Karma, _**Don't be a stranger.**_ I can't help the smile that forms across my mouth. _Maybe I'm overthinking all of this._

This next class should be fun. It's Instruments and Music 101. Intro to producing music basically, they teach how to learn the different sounds and which go best together, and how to properly mix tones together. I know how to do most of this already, but this should help me learn about the different equipment as well.

Walking into class, the seating arrangement is much different. Mostly tables, in a semi-circle. I guess I'll sit in the furthest table and chair.

Several moments go by, when a figure sits down next to me. Looking over I notice it's Liam's friend Shane.

"Amy, I didn't know you were in this class!" he chimes very sarcastically.

"Shane, you know I'm in this class. You, however, are not. What are you doing here?" I poke playfully.

"Alright, alright. I wanted to ask if you had plans this Friday night." _Of course, what else would Shane possibly want to know about._

"Still pretty far out, but nothing at the moment. Am I receiving an invitation to one of Shane Harvey's parties?" I ask with a big smirk.

"Yes! Well, more of I was wondering if you would like to be the DJ, I'll pay you for your time. Liam told me you have some pretty sick music on your laptop, along with some of your own mixes. You don't have too, but this would give you some practice." He finishes. I sit there thinking for a moment. It really wouldn't be a bad idea. I'd get to show off my talents, and get the feel for working a big crowd.

"Okay. I think I can make that work. What time?"

The biggest smile grows across his face, like a small child walking down the toy aisle of a store. "Great. Be there by 5, to get set up. Thank you Amy! You'll have a blast, I'm sure of it." He says, as he gets up heading towards the door.

Making my own smile now, I pull out my phone and quickly shoot Liam a thank you text, before class gets underway.

Class was great. I think I am really going to enjoy this class, I learned a lot that I didn't know about manipulating certain tones and sounds. Next session we'll actually be able to record certain instruments, and produce a short mix. I know this all sounds childish but when I get out there and big, I could go on to producing music for movies, plays, artists. Whatever!

Walking into my room, I take in the silence. I can't explain how relieved I am the day is over. A rough start to the semester, and it's not even the classes that's stressing me out. Taking another quick shower, I climb into bed before shutting the lights out.

Settled into bed, I check my phone one last time, Karma sent another message. _**Goodnight, hope you are not ignoring me already.**_ Realizing I never responded from earlier I quickly write out an apology.

 _ **Amy(11:18pm) Hey Karma, sorry I didn't respond earlier. You don't have to worry about me being a stranger, you still owe me that lesson still. ;) Goodnight, and sweet dreams.**_

Before I can even set my phone down, I get a response.

 _ **Jealous Auburn(11:19pm) Looking forward to it, because truthfully I think you could do better than my dorm mate.**_ Ouch!

 _ **Amy(11:21pm) Is that so? I don't know, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hooked from earlier.**_

 _ **Jealous Auburn(11:22pm) Maybe so, but I think I could get you hooked on something else given the chance.**_

Is she flirting with me?

 _ **Amy(11:23pm) and how do you purpose doing something like that?**_

 _ **Jealous Auburn(11:23pm) Teacher never tells their secret, you'll just have to wait till our lesson.**_

 _ **Amy(11:24pm) I thought it was magicians that never tell their secrets. Teachers teach, and tell all**_

 _ **Jealous Auburn(11:25pm) You got me there, but still. You'll have to wait for the lesson.**_

 _ **Amy(11:25pm) Okay, when will that be?**_

 _ **Jealous Auburn(11:26pm) You'll have to wait and see. ;)**_

I send a couple more texts after that, but don't receive any back. There's no way she fell asleep. This girl is playing games, and if its games she wants to play. I'll gladly follow along. _Sorry Booker, but I'm starting to think Karma doesn't play for your team._ I think, as I begin to drift off to sleep, smile attached to my face.

Waking up, I quickly grab my phone checking to see I if Karma replied. Nothing. Only a text from Liam, asking If I wanted to meet him for lunch later. I have nothing else going on till 5 tonight, so I send him a quick _Yes_ before getting out of bed.

It's beautiful outside, so I decide to take my laptop out with me to work on my music a bit. Walking through the school grounds its fairly quiet out. Looking at my watch its only 9, guess most classes would be in session now. I spot a rather large oak tree several yards from my dorm building. _There. That's the perfect spot_ I think to myself, making my way.

The tree provides perfect shade, as I relax under it. It's not too hot out, and the breeze is perfect. I can't help but get lost in my music. Losing myself in 'Strangers' by Seven Lions. Before I know it, it's almost noon. I told Liam we'd meet at the food court around 12:30.

Packing up my laptop, and my portable soundboard, I feel my phone vibrate.

 _ **Jealous Auburn(12:01pm) OMG, Reagan will not shut up about you! I've never seen her this obsessed with someone before, what did you do to her?**_ I can't help the laugh that escapes my mouth. _If only you knew._

 _ **Amy(12:03pm) A magician never tells.**_

 _ **Jealous Auburn(12:03pm) Ha! That cocky are we? Seems like you don't need my help after all.**_

 _ **Amy(12:04pm) I guess I don't. Must of just been a minor malfunction the other day.**_

 _ **Jealous Auburn(12:05pm) I guess I'll just have to move on to my next student. He needs my help a lot more than you do.**_

 _ **Amy(12:06pm) Poor guy, always hate seeing a fellow mate down. ;)**_

 _ **Jealous Auburn(12:06pm) It's funny, I never thought a guy like him would need help picking up women. Guess looks don't always do it these days. Call me shallow. :P**_

 _ **Amy(12:07pm) I think you are the furthest from shallow than a 10ft pool is. You're sweet to do this. Who's the lucky guy anyway?**_

 _ **Jealous Auburn(12:08pm) Thank you, that means a lot to me. And sorry I can't give out my client's information. Got to go though. Teachers catching on.**_

 _ **Amy(12:09pm) Oh? What class?**_

 _ **Jealous Auburn(12:09pm) Mrs. Jackson**_

 _ **Amy(12:10pm) The music teacher?! What are you studying?**_

 _ **Jealous Auburn(12:11pm) I'm a music Major. : ) My passion is singing.**_

 _ **Amy(12:11pm) You don't say! My major is Music as well! I'm going for producing.**_

 _ **Jealous Auburn(12:12pm) Really? I'd love to hear some of your stuff. Maybe we could even record something together? I really got to go though. TTYL**_

 _ **Amy(12:13pm) Maybe we can. : ) later.**_

This girl continues to amaze me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey buddy," I say walking up to Liam. He's sitting at a table with the same blonde girl from the day before. Laura? Laraine?

"Raudenfeld, It's about time you got your ass here." He responds, patting the chair next to him. I give a nod to the blonde before taking my seat. "You remember Lauren, don't you?" _Lauren! Close enough._

"I do, it's nice to see you again." Getting a better look at this girl, she really is quite beautiful. Her eyes are a perfect mix between blue and grey, with a small glint to them. Usually when she's looking at Liam. It doesn't surprise me that Liam hasn't caught on to the subtle touches, and flirting. He's a bit absent when it comes to things like that. If you're not in his sights from the get-go, good luck catching it.

"Hi again. So how did that chemistry assignment go with Reagan?" she asked, a bit of playfulness, and knowing to her tone. Doesn't surprise me Reagan told her. If what Karma, said is true than I'm sure she is always on the prowl. Liam and I talk about our latest conquest all the time. Except this time, Liam's giving me a very leery face. I forgot to mention to Reagan to Liam.

"Chemistry assignment huh? Didn't picture Reagan much of a lab geek. No offense, Lauren" Liam cracked. He can be bit of a tool sometimes.

"Yeah, it was umm. A very mind-blowing and breathtaking experience." I taunt lively, "The assignment that is." Liam gets a kick out of it. Lauren however pulls a very bothered face. She comes off a bit too uppity for me.

"Soo.. Thank you again for turning Shane my direction. I'm am so stoked!" I turn to Liam, quickly changing the subject. He returns an ecstatic smile.

"Have you planned out a lineup yet?"

"I haven't yet, I completely spaced," I start, but Lauren decides to butt in, "Lineup? Shane's direction? Are you two gay boy searching for Harvey?"

Liam and I give each other a glance before busting up uncontrollably. Leaving Lauren, dazed and confused. "Shane Harvey doesn't need any help in that department. No, I talked him into asking Amy to DJ Friday at the party." She just makes a 'oh' sigh of relief.

"Well, since I've been reminded I should probably go make that list. Don't want to flop my first party of the semester." I say standing to leave, before giving Liam a quick hug. "Lauren, it was good seeing you again. You two have fun." And with that I was gone.

Heading out the food court entrance, I just about plow into Karma again. "You have got to start watching where you are going." She laughs, God she looks amazing. She's wearing a very fitting summer dress, with a pair of brown Justin cowboy boots. "Earth to Amy?" she snaps, waving her hand in my face.

"Karma, Hi." Is all I manage. Earning a beautiful smile though. _Game Amy. Where is your game?_ "You look very stunning, Karma." I say, slowly scanning her up and down.

"Is that seriously all you have? Oh dear." I give her a confused look. _What did I say? Or not say?_

"I'm at a loss for how you ended up with Reagan. She has higher standards than that." She quickly quips.

"Ouch Karms." I reply holding my chest in pain. "Ever think that just maybe my personality is enough?" I tease.

"Oh, please Amy. If you want any sympathy from me, you're going to have to do better than that." She says lackluster.

Feeling the nerve to test the waters a bit, I take a step into her space. Catching her by surprise, I swear I hear her voice hitch. "You look absolutely _ravishing today,_ Ashcroft." I breath into her ear. I think I've made my point, as she teeters into me, catching herself at the last minute. Neither of us retreat, she just refocuses herself in front of me. I become overwhelmed with her floral essence, as she draws in a shallow breath. We don't move for what feels like an eternity, tantalizing each other, neither making the first move. Finally finding the confidence, I slowly begin closing the space between us.

Just then, the doors behind swing open. Reeling us back into reality, pulling back just in time as I hear Liam's voice cut through the thick tension between Karma and I. "Whoa, sorry Ames. Didn't realize you were still here, let alone in front of this door." He takes a few glances between Karma and I, questioning. "Amy, I see you've met Karma? Karma, this is my best friend Amy. I was hoping you guys would get to meet. Though I pictured it a bit different," sensing the tension now he takes in a deep breath, "Is umm, is everything alright here? You both seem flustered, Amy did you use your stupid pickup line?" he finishes, relieving some of the tension, as we all exert a meaningful laugh, which only died for me as a wave of guilt rushed over me.

"I wasn't given the chance yet. Karma, it's nice to meet you. Liam has said a lot of great things about you. It's nice to put a face to his description, though I have to admit Liam, they didn't quite do her justice. Listen, I've got to get going though. Catch you Friday Liam?" I ask, slowly making my escape. The expression on Karmas face is one of hurt and confusion. I couldn't bare seeing it anymore, so I just turned around and quickly walked off. Leaving them both confused. _What are you doing Amy?_

 _I need a drink_ I think. So I make my way to the nearest pub. I'm instantly hit with the smell of smoke, and vomit as I enter the place, but I don't seem to care. All I can think about is ridding Karma's expression from my thoughts. _I'm such an asshole. Asshole friend and just overall asshole._ "Rough day?" a voice chimes, bringing me back. "That'd be the easier answer, but unfortunately this is more of a rough situation," I stop realizing this person probably doesn't care to hear. "That can be taken care of with a double crown and coke please." She nods as she goes to pour my drink.

Waiting for my drink, I feel my phone buzz. It's Karma. _**What the hell was that? Why did you just leave like that?**_ Breathing out a huge sigh, I toss my phone down on the counter. There is no way, I'm replying right now.

"Here we are," she says placing the drink in front of me. "this one is on the house. Would you like to talk about it? I may not look it, but I 'm actually a very good listener. Kind of comes with the job." She says genuinely.

"Where do I even start?" I release, taking a big sip of my glass.

"How about with the reason for throwing you phone down on my counter." She states openly. I nod, taking another big sip.

"Well, I just transferred schools, and my first day here I run into probably one of the most breath taking, girls on campus. Literally run into by the way. Anyway, I instantly feel this connection, and spark with her. Nothing I've ever felt in my life, too good to be true almost," I stop to think for a moment, "but that's just it. It's too good to be true, because she happens to be the same girl my best friend is interested in as well. Like head over hills for, and I can't do that to him. I've never seen him this happy, I can't take that away." I finish, staring down at my now empty glass.

"Well, what about your happiness? Or maybe even hers? Do you even know if she likes him that way?" the bartender asks, placing another double in front of me. I shake my head no in response to her question. "Well, you might want to ask her." She states, as she nods towards the door.

Turning my head to the entrance, there she is, _Karma._ Still swearing that same facial expression. I hold my stare as she makes her way towards me. Standing only a foot away now, she grabs my drink and downs it in one swig. _Damn…_

Setting the glass on the counter, she meets my gaze again. Nothing. We just exist in that moment, no one saying a word. I can only imagine what she's brewing inside. "Karma, I.." I begin, breaking the silence, as she presses her finger against my lips. "Don't," she simply states. "You don't get to apologize. Not after the stunt you just pulled. You don't get to make a fool of me, and then just disappear like that Amy." She bites harsh. I shiver at her tone.

"You're right, you didn't deserve that, and I am so sorry. I'm just a fuck up, and you don't need to be around me Karma. I'll just bring you down, and hurt you." That hit deep, "Karma. Liam's a really good guy, and I can definitely tell he's different around you. You deserve something like that."

"I don't want him, Amy. I want you, I've wanted you since the first day we met. You can't just decide that I should be with him, it doesn't work like that Amy!" She's fighting back tears now, and I'm instantly hit with an awful feeling of regret.

Taking my hand in hers, she moves it over her heart. "That's all for you, Amy." She says softly, as I feel myself soften at her words. I still can't shake the thought of hurting my best friend though, so I gently pull my hand back. "I can't Karma. I can't do that to Liam." I blurt out, staring at the counter. A few moments go by, and I feel a cool breeze against my skin, along with hearing the front door opening, and closing.

"Karms," I whisper under my breath, just on the verge of tears. _Why can't this be fucking easy?!_

"She's right you know." The bartender chimes in, "It's her decision who she wants to be with. Not yours, not your best friend."

"I know, but I can't hurt Liam."

"You need to look out for yourself too, this Liam guy, if he's truly your best friend. He'll understand. You're happiness should be just as important to him, as his is to you." Those words hit me hard. She's right.

"Thank you." I say, as I stand to leave. Throwing a couple twenties down.

I don't possibly know where she could be, she's not answering her phone. No surprise there. _Reagan, she'll know where I can find her,_ I think as I run off towards her room.

As soon as I reach the door, I start pounding relentlessly. "Come on, Reagan open up."

Swinging the door open I am met by a very naked, and very angry girl. "Whoa, sorry. Is uh, Is Reagan here?" I ask, looking anywhere but her. "She's in the shower," She sneers.

"Great," I say as I push through heading towards the bathroom. Making my way in without any announcement. "Hi Reagan, sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if you knew where Karma was? Or could be?" I speak, as she stares at me wide eyed. "What? This isn't anything I haven't seen before."

"Reagan, do I need to call security?" the annoying brunette asks.

"No, it's fine. Karma might be on the roof top of the Music, Arts, and Performance Hall. What did you do?" she finishes, I just wave her goodbye as I rush out of the door.

Out of breath, I finally reach the building. _How in the hell am I supposed to get up there?_ I think, walking around looking for anything that would lead onto the roof. The front doors are locked, so she couldn't have gone in that way.

Just as I am about to give up, I hear a voice call out from behind me. "Reagan told you I'd be here, didn't she?" Turning to face Karma, my breath hitches. She has been crying, and I am the reason why.

"Karma," I say softly, inching my way towards her. Searching her eyes for any sign of running. They just look broken, and fragile.

"Karma, I'm so stupid. I am so stupid! I shouldn't have pushed you away, I shouldn't have made it seem like you didn't have a choice, because you do. I was just so set on my and Liam's friendship, that I didn't see what was truly right in front of me. Ever since that first day we met, I haven't been able to get you off my mind. You stole my heart the moment our eyes met, and when I found out that Liam was just as infatuated with you as I was, I tried to back off, but you kept showing up. Everywhere. No matter what I did, or where I went something always reminded me of you. And Karma, I am so dumb for letting that slip away. And I am so sorry for hurting you." I finish, just inches from her. I want so badly to just hold her, but I'm afraid she'll break even more if I do. So we just stand there. Staring.

"Karma, please say something," I speak just above a whisper. Before I realize what's happening, she has her lips pressed against mine, and god do they feel amazing. I've been wanting this for so long, to taste her. Deeping the kiss, I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her as close to me as humanly possible. Not wanting to ever let her go.

She's walking us backwards, as my back is pressed against the building. The sexual tension, that has been building between us, is now threating to surface. Running my tongue against the bottom of her lip, she releases a soft gasp, before fighting for dominance against my mouth. My head is spinning with all these jolts of electricity running through my body.

"I need you, now" she demands in a low voice, as we break for air. I hum in agreement against her neck, planting hard kisses to her pulse point.

"My room isn't far," I manage to get out in between kisses. She just nods her head frantically.

Turning down the hall to my room, I spin her around, and push her up against the wall, taking in her beauty, as she stares at me with such desire, and awe. "Why me?" I ask, I know this probably isn't the best time, and possibly a mood killer, but I needed to know. I needed reassurance for what I was doing.

"Because the day I met you, I was having the worst day possible. I had just found out my Gam Gam passed away, and I was on the verge of failing one of my classes, I wanted nothing more than to just break down. But when you ran into me, and made that stupid face and remark. I just felt a million times better, like every feeling I had previously seemed to vanish. And when you stared at me, I saw something, and I just knew you had to be feeling what I was feeling." I can't help but get lost in her words, and those eyes, the way she speaks is so beautiful, and soft.

Our silence is interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Looking the direction, it came, my heart sinks. _"Liam,"_ I breathe.


End file.
